After the First Year
by AirHawk19
Summary: A year has passed since Jane decided to stay with Tarzan as his wife. A lot has happened in their little African jungle home and a lot more is going to happen. As technology advances in leaps and bounds, the Roaring Twenties soon erupt, bringing new friends, new enemies, and new challenges for the Lord of the Jungle and his mate. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tarzan, Tarzan 2, The Legend of Tarzan, or Tarzan and Jane or any characters or materials taken from the cartoon movies, series, or books, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note: I've kinda fallen in love with The Legend of Tarzan cartoon series and Disney's canon in general, so I've set my story a few months or so after Disney's Tarzan and Jane movie. Also, I've set the time frame to be in the year 1920, since it looks to me like The Legend of Tarzan takes place just after WWI.**

Chapter 1: New Arrival.

The steamer ship plowed through the waters of the Atlantic Ocean like a tractor plow through earth, it's great prow throwing up large sprays of water on either side of the massive ship. It was an American cargo ship headed for Dumont's Trading Post with fresh supplies; and a stowaway.

Kira Thunderfist was a young mutant woman who had been driven from her home in America by the prejudice and persecution mutants suffered at the hands of ignorant normals. So she had snuck aboard four months before, hoping to make a new life for herself in the dense jungles of Africa, far away from normal interference. Or so she thought.

* * *

Tarzan and Jane were engaged in a game of 'tree top tag' and having a blast! Jane was 'it' and chased Tarzan from branch to branch and vine to vine. She couldn't quite catch him though, for she spent more time in the treehouse than swinging on vines and climbing trees. Tarzan could see she was getting tired and stopped on a large branch long enough for her to catch him.

"You… let… me… win," said Jane in gorilla speak between huffs, for she was quite out of breath.

"So? It's just a game. All that really matters is we're together," Tarzan answered in kind, taking her in his arms and holding her close like he loved to do.

Jane melted into his embrace and entwined her own arms around him. Ever since she and her father had decided to stay in the jungle with Tarzan, they had been learning to speak the animal tongues of the jungle. They still spoke English and Tarzan's had dramatically improved, especially with the trading post, run by Monsieur Renard Dumont, being on the coast, but they mostly spoke gorilla. They had also had many adventures and run-ins with other humans over the past year. Some were good, many were not so good, but all in all, everything was well and right with the world today and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Back on the steamer, Kira waited patiently in a dark corner of the cargo hold for the ship to dock. She could sense that they were close to land and closing her eyes, listened to the activity above.

"Full stop!" the captain bellowed as he steered his massive ship into the bay. "Drop anchor!" was the next command and Kira's cue to abandon ship.

She climbed out of a port hole onto the anchor chain and rode it down into the water, completely undetected by the sailors. Taking a deep breath, she dived and swam down the coast a few miles before making landfall. Kira crawled out of the ocean and onto the beach several feet above the high tide line and lay on her back, drinking in deep breaths of air. This had been the longest underwater swim she had ever done and it had pushed her to her limits. But the fresh breeze soon refreshed her and being hungry, she decided to hunt.

Kira stood, stretched, and ran off into the jungle. She soon caught the scent of an antelope and tracked it to a stream. Lowering to all fours, she crept silently towards the unwary creature. Kira crouched low under a bush, her weight balanced on her hands and the balls of her feet. Her stomach rumbled softly and her mouth began to salivate as she extended her retractable claws and dug them into the ground, preparing for her lunge.

With a roar she lunged forward, leaping onto the panicked animal and sinking her claws into her prey. The small antelope screamed and thrashed, trying to throw her off, but Kira simply held it down. In a flash her jaws latched onto her prey's throat, choking it. After that bite, it was over in moments. The antelope soon stilled and moved no more.

Kira quickly skinned and gutted her kill with the knife she always carried with her, then settled down to eat. Being a carnivorous mutant, she didn't much care whether her food was cooked or not, so she usually didn't bother. She soon devoured the entire carcass excepting the hide, head, hooves, and guts. As she sat crunching the last bone, Kira leaned back against a tree and sighed in absolute contentment, just relaxing and enjoying the sounds and smells of the jungle.

After her meal, Kira bestirred herself and stretched out the antelope hide in a frame of branches she cut, in preparation for tanning it. She also collected the horns for use as tools, weapons, etc. Once this was done, she struck off into the jungle.

Unbeknownst to her, a little green cape parrot had seen all that she did and flew off to tell Tarzan about the strange new predator in the jungle.

* * *

Tarzan and Jane were reading in the tree house when the parrot arrived.

"Tarzan! Jane! There's a strange new predator in the jungle!" exclaimed the bird in its native tongue.

"What did you see, Nani?" Jane asked in the parrot language.

"It looked like a human and yet not human. It had claws and teeth like a leopard, pointy ears, and red eyes like rubies. It moved upright on two legs one minute, then prowled like a spider or a leopard on all fours the next. It killed and ate an antelope, but it peeled the skin off and took the guts out and the hooves and horns off. It buried the guts, head, and hooves, but kept the horns and stretched the skin in some sort of 'frame', like what Jane puts her pretty pictures in, yet not quite the same. It's headed for the southern side of the jungle," replied Nani.

"Thank you, Nani. I will look into this," said Tarzan.

Nani flew away, confidant that Tarzan would find out all about this strange creature and get rid of it if necessary.

"Jane, do you have any idea what this creature could be?" Tarzan asked.

"From Nani's description, I'm pretty sure that what she saw was a mutant," said Jane.

"A mutant?" Tarzan asked.

"A human that has unusual abilities, beyond what is normally possible. This one would have animal-like abilities and characteristics," Jane explained.

"Oh. Are mutants dangerous?" was Tarzan's next question.

"Many people believe so, but I think they are neither more nor less dangerous than a normal human," said Jane.

"I'm going to find this mutant and see what it wants," Tarzan declared, swinging away on a vine.

Tarzan quickly traversed the jungle by a combination of vine swinging, branch surfing, and climbing through vines and branches, all the time looking for the mutant. After traveling for some time, he spotted the mutant drinking from a stream in a meadow. He perched on a wide branch, concealed by leaves and vines, to watch the mutant a while. She was as Nani described her, human looking with shaggy black hair that fell to her shoulders, large pointed ears, ruby red cat's eyes, and leopard-like fangs. She was wearing a tattered green shirt that once had sleeves and black trousers that came roughly to her knees with only a few ragged tatters hanging below. She was barefoot. There was also a leather belt around her waist with a large hunting knife in a leather sheath and a leather belt pouch that she could carry small objects in. She put the antelope hide in the stream to soak after she drank.

Kira sensed the presence of another creature. She scented the air and detected a human, but this one smelled strongly of the jungle, like one who had lived in it his whole life. This puzzled Kira. Scanning the trees, she spotted the very faint, shadowy outline of Tarzan.

"Come out, Jungle Man! And tell me who you are!" she called out in her strong voice, which was somewhat deep for a girl.

Tarzan dropped out of the tree and taking a defensive gorilla stance approached, stopping several feet away from Kira, who was crouched in a defensive cat-like stance.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Tarzan asked in English so that Kira could understand him.

"I am Kira Thunderfist. I came to the jungle to escape from the persecution we mutants suffer at the hands of ignorant normals. Who are you?" said Kira, still wary.

"I am Tarzan. This is my jungle. You killed an antelope, you move like a leopard. Are you going to be a threat to my family and friends?" Tarzan asked.

"I am indeed a carnivore, but I do not hunt gorillas if that is what you mean. My abilities are that of the spider, the wolf, and the wildcat rolled into a human. I have other abilities as well, but you will learn of those soon enough," said Kira, noting Tarzan's gorilla-like stance and inferring much from it.

Something in the look of Kira's eyes spoke to Tarzan. Her eyes, the way she carried herself, everything about her spoke of a life in the wild, in a language not of words but that all creatures understood. Tarzan knew this young woman spoke the truth and further more, that she belonged in the jungle. He smiled, stood upright, and walked over to her with confidence.

"Welcome, Kira Thunderfist. Welcome to the jungle," he said holding out his hand to her.

Kira smiled, stood, and shook his hand saying, "Thank you, Tarzan of the Jungle."

"Come, I'll take you to my home," said Tarzan, swinging up into the trees.

"I would be honored," replied Kira, collecting the antelope hide and web-slinging after him.

On the journey back, Kira easily kept pace with Tarzan. She was an accomplished web-slinger and her strength, reflexes, and endurance were superb. Tarzan was impressed with her skills and fitness, and was pleased to have someone who could keep up with him so easily. Kira was likewise impressed and pleased with Tarzan's skills. She wondered if he was as good at combat as he was at vine swinging.

They soon reached the treehouse, where Jane was waiting for Tarzan to return. She wasn't expecting him to bring the mutant with him and was rather surprised to see that it was a woman and a rather attractive one at that. With her brown tanned skin, rippling muscles, and lithe, lean figure, Jane was rather jealous.

"Jane! This is Kira. She's the mutant. She came here to get away from the persecution of normal humans," said Tarzan, looking pleased.

Although his arm was around her, Jane couldn't help but fancy that there was a bit more affection than there should be in the look Tarzan gave Kira.

Kira bowed and smiling genuinely said, "So you have a mate, Tarzan! That is very good. What might your name be, Madam?"

"I am Jane Porter and I am Tarzan's _wife_ ," she said, putting emphasis on the last word and giving Kira a warning glare.

Kira laughed. "Oh, Jane Porter, you need not fear for your claim on Tarzan. I have no interest in him as a mate. I could never marry a normal because of my longevity. If I did marry a normal, I would outlive him by a few thousand years and the idea of taking a new mate every century or so is very depressing to me. No, if ever I marry, it will be to another mutant, but I doubt that will ever happen."

Tarzan looked at Jane with concern. "Jane, you thought I liked Kira better than you?" he asked seriously.

Jane knew she had made a mistake and said with a bowed head, "Yes, Tarzan. I saw the way you looked at her and I thought you liked her better because she can vine swing and run around the jungle as well as you can, if not better."

"Jane is best," Tarzan said simply, tilting her head up and looking into her eyes with the same loving devotion he always did and that she could never have any doubts about.

Jane smiled and throwing her arms around him, kissed him deeply. Kira smiled, happy (and relieved) to see them so in love with each other.

"Oh, Tarzan. How could I ever have doubted you?" Jane murmured in gorilla as she laid her head on his strong shoulder.

"It's ok, Jane. I know you love me and that sometimes makes you jealous," Tarzan responded in kind.

"You two might want to consider taking this 'discussion' inside," Kira said in perfect gorilla, surprising Jane and Tarzan.

"You speak gorilla!" they both exclaimed at once in said language.

"Of course. No language is unknown to me. Whether it be animal or human, all tongues are known to me," Kira smirked.

"That is amazing! Is there anything you can't do?" Tarzan asked.

"Many things are beyond my power. But that is irrelevant. I must begin looking for a home at once," said Kira turning to leave.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to find it was Jane's.

"You could stay with us. At least for the night," she said somewhat shyly.

Kira smiled. "I would be honored, Jane, Mate of Tarzan, Queen of the Jungle," she said bowing low.

Jane blushed at the honor Kira did her by calling her that, especially in the gorilla tongue.

"So, it's settled. Kira will stay the night and tomorrow we will all help you search for a home," said Tarzan, well pleased that Jane and Kira were becoming friends.

Kira smiled but dropped off the deck. Tarzan and Jane rushed forward and looked over the edge. They were quickly relieved to see that Kira was unhurt and merely beginning the hide tanning process. They smiled and went inside.

Kira joined them inside a few minutes later and spying the chess board asked, "You play chess, Tarzan?"

"I'm not very good. I'm still learning. Jane is a good player though," said Tarzan, looking proudly at his wife.

"Oh, I'm not that good and you're getting better. Why don't you play a game or two with Kira while I get dinner?" Jane suggested.

"Alright," said Tarzan taking his place behind the black pieces.

"I typically play black myself, but I could use the change," said Kira sitting behind the white pieces.

"Uh, you go first," said Tarzan.

"Yep. Let's see…" Kira rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

She picked up a pawn and moved it two squares forward.

"The pawns can only move one square forward," Tarzan 'corrected' her.

"Actually, they can move two on their first move and if a pawn does that to escape capture by another pawn, the opposing pawn can capture it by moving one square diagonal as though the pawn had only move one square. And that is called 'En Passant' or 'In Passing'," Kira explained.

"Jane, is that right?" asked Tarzan.

"Yes, dear, that's correct," said Jane as she got out three plates and cups to set the table.

Tarzan picked up a pawn and copied Kira's move. Kira smiled and moved a knight over the first line of pieces. Tarzan made a similar move. Thus they went back and forth for a few more moves, then Tarzan captured one of Kira's knights and she one of his bishops. After that, they continued in a battle of strategy, occasionally capturing each other's pieces, until Kira left her queen out in the open.

"Ah-ha! You've left your queen unprotected!" exclaimed Tarzan as he captured the powerful piece.

"And you have fallen for my trap," said Kira, moving one of her rooks into a check position on Tarzan's king. "Check and mate, my friend," she said smiling.

Tarzan looked and saw it was indeed a checkmate, for his king was pinned down by Kira's remaining knight on one side, the two bishops, and the rook.

"But, how?" he asked, somewhat frustrated.

"Simple. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist capturing my queen. Few can resist that. Losing is nothing to be ashamed of, Tarzan. You just need more practice," said Kira smiling kindly at Tarzan.

Tarzan smiled and asked, "Wanna play again?"

"I think that's enough for one night, my friend. Another day. Right now, I'm most curious about how you two got married," said Kira, leaning back in her chair expectantly.

"I'd be happy to tell you all about our wedding, Kira," said Jane setting a plate of freshly cooked fish on the table and sitting down next to Tarzan. "Now let me see…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This whole chapter is a flashback of how I imagine Tarzan and Jane's wedding.**

Chapter 2: Jungle Wedding.

It was a beautiful day in the jungle as Tarzan swung towards Jane and the Professor's camp about two weeks after they had decided to stay. He landed several yards away and walked into the camp. The Professor was mixing various liquids and powders as usual and Jane was sketching a stand of bamboo.

"Good morning, Professor. Jane," Tarzan greeted them.

"Good morning, Tarzan. It's a lovely day," Jane replied, looking pleased to see him.

"Hm? You say something, Janie?" the Professor asked, looking up from his test tubes and beakers.

"I said it's a lovely day, Daddy," Jane repeated with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes. Quite so, quite so," said the Professor absentmindedly as usual.

"Jane, I want to show you something," said Tarzan, holding out his hand to her.

"Oh? What is it?" Jane asked, taking his hand.

"It's a surprise," Tarzan smiled, taking her in his arms and swinging off into the jungle.

Jane was a bit alarmed at first, she was still getting used to being literally swept off her feet at the drop of a hat, but she soon relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Soon they reached their destination. Jane looked around and saw a wood and rope bridge leading to the base of a huge tree. In said tree, was what looked like the front half of a ship, constructed into some sort of treehouse. Before Jane could say anything, Tarzan led her along the bridge to an old life boat, then hoisted them up to the deck of the house. He helped her out of the boat and led her inside.

Inside was the work of a true master carpenter. Everything was old, but sound. There were many pieces of furniture in the house, much of it broken, and there were signs of overgrowth that had been cleared out, but all in all, it was a perfect jungle home.

"Does Jane like it?" Tarzan asked, looking at her with child-like pride in his work.

"Did your parents build this?" Jane asked, awestruck that one man and one woman could do so much with drift wood and wreak salvage.

"Yes. This is where Sabor killed them," he said, his eyes becoming sad for a moment. But he brightened up at once and said, "But now Jane will live here with Tarzan."

Jane's blue eyes flashed in eager hope. "Tarzan, are you asking me to…"

"Yes, Jane. Will Jane marry Tarzan?" he asked, straightening up onto one knee and holding out a simple gold wedding band to her.

Jane gasped. "Oh, Tarzan! It's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"From my birth mother. Was that wrong?" he asked, obviously anxious not to do anything wrong. Jane thought it was adorable and sweet.

"No. It was all right. It's like a wedding present from them to us," said Jane admiring the ring.

"Now what do we do?" Tarzan asked, scratching his head.

"Now we tell Daddy and get all our friends together and have a nice little ceremony and party afterwards," said Jane, taking the lead on this one.

About an hour later they had everyone gathered at the treehouse. Terk, who was Jane's maid of honor, was shifting her weight from side to side, looking most uncomfortable.

"Look, Jane, I know this is part of your human mating ceremony and all, but, do I really have to wear that dress of yours again?" she asked.

Jane looked from her friend to the dress and back again. Holding her chin in her hand, she mulled the situation over. Finally, after what seemed like hours to poor Terk, Jane made up her mind.

"No, Terk, you don't have to wear the dress if you don't want to. It's really too small for you anyway, and we are in the jungle after all," said Jane.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how uncomfortable that thing is! Uh, no offense," said Terk giving Jane a gorilla hug, then quickly letting go with a sheepish look on her face.

"None taken, Terk. Actually, I do know just how uncomfortable that thing is," said Jane, putting a crown of fresh jungle flowers on Terk's head.

"Aw, man! Don't tell me I gotta wear these!" Terk moaned.

"Yes, Terk, and I'm afraid this time there's no getting out of it. It'll only be for a little while and you can take it off after the ceremony, ok?" said Jane, looking kindly but firmly at the unhappy gorilla.

"Ok, I'll do it for you Jane, and Tarzan," Terk reluctantly agreed.

"Good! Now help me into this dress," said Jane, stepping into Tarzan's mother's old wedding dress.

They had found the dress in an old trunk along with his father's wedding suit and since they had no wedding clothes of their own and these just happened to fit perfectly, they decide to use them. Especially after finding the letter that Tarzan's parents had left him in the event of their deaths, bequeathing him the treehouse and all that was in it. They also told him his heritage as an American, born in Pennsylvania backcountry, and his birth name, David Thomas Bridger.

Anyway, after quite a while of struggling with hooks, ties, and buttons, Terk and Jane finally managed to get the dress on her and joined the rest of the family in the main room of the treehouse. Tantor was best 'man' or rather best elephant in this case and was standing quite nervously beside Tarzan with the rings on a pillow he was balancing on his trunk.

"Steady, careful, don't be nervous. Tarzan's depending on you, so get a grip, Tantor! You can't let your best buddy down!" he whispered to himself.

"Relax, Tantor. There's nothing to be nervous about," said Tarzan reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say, buddy! You're not the one holding the rings. You're just the one getting married!" exclaimed Tantor.

Tarzan just smiled and waited for Jane to stand beside him so the Professor could start the ceremony. Soon all was ready and the Professor began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and of these witnesses, to join together Tarzan and my daughter Jane. Tarzan, do you take Jane Porter, my daughter, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, to cherish and treasure, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" said the Professor, trying not to cry.

"I do," said Tarzan, looking deeply into Jane's eyes with the most sincere look of total love and devotion. Both Jane and the Professor knew that Jane could not possibly find a better man.

The Professor cleared his throat and continued. "Jane Porter, do you take Tarzan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish and treasure, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Jane returning Tarzan's look of absolute love.

"Splendid! By the power vested in me as your father, and stand in priest, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Uh, you may kiss the bride" said the Professor.

Tarzan gently lifted Jane's veil and taking her in his arms, kissed her.

 **Author's Note: I have to give credit to ayziks for the inspiration I drew from his? story 'Transition Plan' with the rings, wedding clothes,** **and the letter** **. It is true genius and I honestly couldn't think of another way to do this to where it made sense. Also, I will attempt to update weekly on Saturdays. I'm a little ahead of schedule, so this chapter is a day early.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Storm Cometh.

"… and that is the story of mine and Tarzan's wedding," said Jane as she finished the story.

"That was probably the most interesting wedding story I've ever heard and the fish was delicious," said Kira, standing and collecting the dinner plates.

"Oh! You don't have to do that! You're the guest! This isn't proper!" exclaimed Jane attempting to take the plates from Kira's hands.

"Where I'm from, it's considered good manners to do the dishes if someone cooks you a meal," replied Kira with her winning smile.

Jane knew there was no talking her out of it and so proposed a compromise. "How about we do them together?"

"Ok," Kira agreed.

As they did the dishes, Jane marveled at Kira's balance of civilization and wildness. She was polite and courteous, but Jane knew she could and would tear apart any threat. However, she also knew that Kira would never harm them, she could see it in her face. Jane made a decision that night to forget all her fears that she had been holding onto and become a true jungle woman. She wanted to be like Kira, a strong and capable individual in the jungle, who could take care of herself without having to be rescued by Tarzan every five minutes. Jane was already on her way to becoming that, but she had been holding back due to the fear that if she fully embraced jungle life, she would lose everything of civilization. Now she realized 'civilization' was over-rated anyway and that she would always retain that which made her truly human; her humanity.

Kira, seeming to read her mind said, "Now you understand. It was not 'civilization' you were worried about losing. It was your humanity, but the only thing that can take that away is the choices you make. In fact, you are more human now in ways, than you were when you first came to Africa."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Jane asked.

"I've seen it before, in other people, in other ways, about other things, but the concept is still the same. And you're easy to read. Your face is an open book for those with the eyes to see," replied Kira, smiling at Jane.

Jane chuckled. "I guess I still need to work on my poker face, eh?"

"Quite." Kira grinned.

* * *

That night, Kira spent curled up on a bed of blankets in the treehouse, but it wasn't a peaceful night's sleep. She tossed and turned as a nightmare disturbed her dreams.

 _A storm rolled in from the northwest. Soon it was raging all around her. The treehouse shook in the winds as they grew to hurricane force. Suddenly, the treehouse crashed to the ground. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Kira called out for Tarzan and Jane, running towards the wreckage. When she got there, a terrible sight met her eyes. Tarzan and Jane, along with several animals, lay dead under the wrecked treehouse. Another flash of lightning drew Kira's gaze upwards. There, standing with on foot on the wreckage like a conqueror, seeming to look down at her, was something Kira thought she was rid of for good. A tall metal humanoid, with giant claws for hands and a blank, featureless metal face, standing nearly as tall as the tree it had just knocked down._

Kira bolted upright, panting heavily. She shook her head to clear it. "Deathgear," she murmured, saying the name of the metal 'man' from her dream.

* * *

The next morning, Kira was distracted. Tarzan and Jane noticed.

"Kira, is something wrong?" Tarzan asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Tarzan. But I fear a storm is coming," Kira said, looking to the northwest.

"What do you mean? I don't sense anything," Tarzan said.

Kira sighed. "I don't mean a thunderstorm, Tarzan. Last night, I had a dream. In the dream, I saw the treehouse destroyed. You and Jane and several animals were killed and the thing responsible was something I thought I'd put behind me for good. Deathgear."

"What is this, 'Deathgear'?" Tarzan asked, scratching his head.

"Deathgear is what many of us mutants call the new symbol of the rapid rise of industry and technology in the world; MechaMan. With so many new factories, industrial plants, and inventions being built and created, the natural world is fast being destroyed. That is another reason I left America," Kira explained.

"And you think this, Deathgear will come here for you?" Tarzan smiled. "Kira, it was just a bad dream. You're safe here in the jungle with us."

Kira shook her head. "No, Tarzan. It was no mere dream and it is not me I fear for. I fear for Africa, this jungle, you and Jane and your jungle family. But, it will take time for Deathgear to reach us all the way out here, so let us not be too troubled at present." Kira smiled and leapt off the deck. As soon as she landed she was confronted by a young gorilla female and a bull elephant.

"All right. Who are you? And what are you up to?" the gorilla asked, her fists on her hips.

Kira smiled. "You're Terk I take it. And that makes you Tantor. I'm Kira and I'll be staying in the jungle."

Both Tantor and Terk were shocked that Kira spoke perfect gorilla and elephant. As a result, they were stunned speechless. Tarzan and Jane laughed as they joined the group. Tarzan slapped Terk on the shoulder in his typical 'best buddies' fashion.

"What's the matter, Terk? Surprised a human can learn ape without my awesome teaching skills?" he joked.

Terk immediately snapped out of it and smirked. "Pa-lease, you couldn't teach a baboon to fetch a banana!" she quipped.

"Come here, you!" Tarzan exclaimed, tackling Terk.

"Oh, no! Not the roughhousing again! Someone's gonna get hurt and it's always me!" Tantor said, scooting away from the gorilla and the ape-man as they tumbled around, wrestling and roughhousing like they always did.

Jane and Kira chuckled. "I hate to breakup the party, but I've got to find a place to stay," Kira reminded them.

Tarzan and Terk stopped their roughhousing, looking a little sheepish. Tarzan cleared his throat. "Follow me. There's someone else you should meet before we get started."

Leading them along a well-used, but cleverly disguised path, Tarzan soon led them to a clearing. Kira's jaw dropped. In the clearing were a few heavy wooden tables covered with test tubes, beakers, and various other basic laboratory equipment, books and other things piled in various heaps, a tent, and a windmill. Just then, a somewhat portly old gentleman walked into the camp with a butterfly net over his shoulder and a notebook under his arm.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting company. What a delightful surprise! Hello, Janie dear, Tarzan, Terk, Tantor," the old man said, waving.

Jane giggled. "Oh, Daddy. Anyway, this is Kira, a mutant who has come to the jungle to get away from the persecution by normal humans. Kira, this is my father, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter."

Kira smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Professor."

"The pleasure's all mine, my dear. I hope you find life in jungle as agreeable as we do," the Professor said, shaking Kira's hand as though she were any normal person.

Kira was very pleased by this and grinned wider. "I believe I shall as soon as I find a suitable home. Someplace near fresh water, preferably in a large tree."

"Ah-ha! I believe I have just the place! Follow me, my dear," the Professor exclaimed, heading back the way he had come.

Kira and the others followed, curious. The Professor led them to a large tree on the bank of a spring nearby. Kira looked the tree over, then climbed up into it, exploring its branches. She then looked around the small clearing and surrounding jungle from the tree's various vantage points. She smiled, well pleased with the view and began to weave a large web with her spider silk. The Professor, Jane, Terk, and Tantor were surprised by this, but Tarzan just watched in fascination. Soon, Kira had her web constructed and leapt out of the tree.

Landing on the ground, she turned her head to glance back up at her work. "Professor, this is perfect. Thank you," Kira said, turning back to him, shaking his hand again.

"Well, I'm happy to be of assistance. If you don't mind me asking, just how do you secrete that spider silk?" the Professor asked, looking at Kira's wrists in fascination.

Kira chuckled. "I have spinnerets in my wrists. But, mine are rather different from any spider's. Mine are capable of launching my silk roughly ninety feet in a rope or about thirty feet in a net. Also, like most spiders, I can produce either sticky or non-sticky webbing, but one thing I can do that regular spiders can't is, I can formulate my webbing so that it will only last an hour before it starts to degrade or twenty years before it starts to degrade."

"Fascinating! So, you're saying you have control over how long your webbing will last?" the Professor looked at Kira with a mix of curiosity and awe.

Kira nodded. "To a point, yes."

"Remarkable! If it wasn't sure to bring you unwanted attention, I'd be sorely tempted to publish a paper on you and your abilities, Kira. But rest assured, I shall do no such thing. Unless of course you give me your express permission," Archimedes said.

Kira smiled. "I appreciate that, Professor."

"Yes, well, I'd best get back to my camp. I've got some fascinating new findings to catalog in my notes. Tata, my friends! Don't be strangers!" the Professor said, heading back to his camp.

"Oh, Daddy. Always tinkering and exploring. Sometimes he gets a little too wrapped up in his work, but he's a good man and will keep his word, you can rest assured, Kira," Jane said, looking her friend in the eyes.

Kira smiled. "I know, Jane. I could see it in his eyes."

"Oh! Well, I suppose I should have seen that. Anyway, Tarzan, we should probably head back and let Kira get settled in," Jane replied, moving to leave.

"Yes, good idea, Jane. I hope you like it here, Kira. I think we will be good friends," Tarzan said smiling, as he turned to leave.

"Yes, I'm sure we will be, Tarzan. I'll swing by the treehouse one of these days. Once I get some proper jungle garb," Kira grinned.

Terk and Tantor also made their excuses to leave and Kira was soon alone. Sighing contentedly, the mutant climbed back up into her web and settled down for a snooze, convinced everything would be fine. If only she realized just how close danger really was.

 **Author's Notes: I will be taking the next two weeks off, as they are holidays and you never know what family events may pop up at the last minute. So, to you and all your family, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience. We now return to our scheduled programming. (More or less.)**

Chapter 4: Old Enemy, New Friend.

For the first few weeks, everything seemed fine in the jungle. Better than fine. Kira had settled in quickly and was now sporting an antelope hide top and shorts. To be honest, it looked more like a furry sports bra and short shorts, but it was the jungle after all. Also, she looked pretty good in it, with her tanned and toned figure. Jane was also wearing a bikini-like loincloth and top now, both for comfort and practicality since her skirt was a bit of a pain at times. Tarzan liked her better this way, as it made him feel closer to Jane. Of course, the fact he got to see more of her gorgeous body didn't hurt either, but mostly it made him feel like Jane was more comfortable and at home in the jungle and that made him very happy.

Kira had also fashioned herself a bow and arrows, complete with back-quiver, in addition to her knife. She had also fashioned one for Jane and was teaching her how to use it. "Keep your bow arm straight, but don't lock your elbow. Push the bow with your bow hand slightly as you pull the string with your arrow hand. Tilt the bow slightly to the right, just so the arrow rests on your bow hand. Keep both eyes open as you aim down the shaft. Inhale as you draw back, aiming as you do, rest your thumb on your jaw, exhale slowly and release."

Jane did and her shot went off. She groaned in frustration. "Oh! I'm never going to get this. I've done everything you told me, Kira and my shot still went wide."

Kira laid a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder. "But you are getting better. You were only off by two inches this time, versus three feet. You've got this, Jane. You just need to practice. Soon, you'll be shooting multi-arrow spreads."

"Oh, goodness! I don't think I'll ever attain that!" Jane exclaimed, but nocked another arrow anyway.

Taking a deep breath as she drew the arrow back, Jane held it for just a moment to finish aiming, then as she slowly exhaled, released. The arrow flew straight and true, right into the center of the bull's-eye. Jane's jaw dropped and Kira beamed, slapping her on the back. "See! I told you, you could do it! All you had to do, was let go and shoot."

Jane blushed at Kira's praise, but nocked another arrow and tried to remember what that first great shot felt like. She was a little wide of the bull's-eye, but well within the second ring of the target. The rest of her shots were all over the target, but they were _on_ the target rather than everywhere else. _"Maybe I can learn this. I've just got to keep at it,"_ Jane thought to herself as she gathered the last of her arrows and packed up to join Tarzan at the family's latest nesting site.

Kira grinned. "I'll make a world-class archer of you yet, Jane. You're more of a 'jungle woman' everyday."

Jane smiled. "Thank you for taking the time to teach me, Kira. See you tomorrow."

"My pleasure. And, we've got all the time in the world out here," Kira replied, swinging off into the trees. If only she knew how wrong she was.

* * *

A few days travel away, Lt. Colonel Staquait and a group of new soldiers were trekking through the jungle on a 'training mission'. As the Lt. Colonel hacked his way through the jungle growth he looked back at the men behind him. "Come, men! Our objective is not far now."

"Yes, sir!" was the dutiful, if somewhat tired reply.

Staquait nodded in satisfaction as he pressed onward. Above in the trees, a Waziri scout saw the group and headed back to the village to warn them of the strangers that were approaching.

* * *

In the early morning light, Kira spotted the gorillas' latest nest site. She smiled as she got a good look at the unusual silverback and his mate sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. For the past couple of weeks, Jane had been traveling with the gorilla troop with Tarzan. The Professor agreed to move into the treehouse, both to keep an eye on it and to keep his equipment in a safer place. Jane found this arrangement made her more comfortable about her father being in the jungle and it made both her and Tarzan happier to be together in the middle of the jungle with their gorilla family. The rest of the troop was very happy Tarzan and Jane were with them all the time now and Kira was a welcome friend, as the mutant always dropped in at least once a day to teach Jane archery and other skills.

This morning, Kira was here early and crept silently towards Tarzan and Jane's sleeping forms. Moving through the tree tops, she got right over the pair. A wicked grin crept across her face as she prepared to jump. With a roar, Kira landed right smack on top of Tarzan and Jane. Tarzan reacted instantly by kicking Kira off and grabbing his spear. Jane grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow. Kira stood still, grinning from ear to ear. Tarzan dropped his spear with a groan.

"Kira! What did you do that for?" he asked, looking displeased.

"I knew you were ready, Jane. The way you reacted instantly is exactly what I was aiming for. Now all you need is practice and you'll be a dead shot," Kira grinned, looking proudly at Jane, who put her weapons away.

Jane, though flattered, was still none too happy about the rude awakening. "Seriously, Kira, we could have hurt you."

Kira shrugged. "My heal factor would have taken care of it. Anyway, sorry about the rude wakeup call, but you needed the practice."

Tarzan relented. "That is true, Jane. Though I would prefer if Kira could find other ways to train you, this was a very good exercise of what to do if we are attacked while we are sleeping. Just… don't do it too often, Kira."

Kira nodded. "Of course, Tarzan. I know what I'm doing."

"I know. Well, since we're up, we might as well start getting breakfast," Tarzan said, heading off into the jungle with Jane right behind him.

"I'll come too. It's the least I can do after that surprise training session," Kira offered, swinging after them. As they gathered bananas and mangoes, Kira suddenly looked up, scanning the trees.

"What is it?" Tarzan asked, readying his spear.

Suddenly, Kira leapt into the trees. A moment later, a Waziri runner fell out of the trees, Kira on top of him. Tarzan leapt to the man's side. "Kira! Stand down! It's ok, he's a friend."

Kira nodded and helped the man up. "Sorry about that."

The runner nodded. "No harm done. I understand. Tarzan, I have an urgent request from Chief Keewazi."

"What is it?" Tarzan asked.

"Strangers have entered Waziri lands. They carry guns and cannons on their backs. We do not know what their full intentions are, but it is clear they mean to destroy us," the man said, the stress and fear evident in his voice and body language.

Tarzan's face hardened. "I will help any way I can."

Kira laid a had on Tarzan's chest. "Hold on there, Tarzan. I can get there the fastest, plus I have a feeling about this. What kind of uniforms are the men wearing and does their leader have a scar over his right eye?"

The runner described the uniforms, but was puzzled. "How did you know the leader had a scar over his right eye?"

Now Kira's face hardened. "I've met him before."

"So have we. Colonel Staquait," Jane narrowed her eyes. "Tarzan, I'm coming too."

"No! It's too dangerous," Tarzan said.

"Like I said before, I can get there the fastest, but if we want to take Staquait out for good, I'm gonna need a camera," Kira said.

"A camera? How will that stop the soldiers?" the Waziri runner asked.

"No time to explain. Tarzan, Jane, go with him back to the village, but stay out of sight. Also, don't try to evacuate or make any indication you know of the attack. Staquait will wipe you out if he knows he's lost the element of surprise," Kira said quickly, swinging away in a moment, leaving a very confused Tarzan and Jane to carry out her instructions.

* * *

Staquait watched as his men set up the mortars. "Men, the time is almost here. Soon you will prove your worth as soldiers in the Foreign Legion."

One young recruit looked up from the shells he was stacking. "But sir, what about the women and children in the village?"

Staquait glowered, drawing his saber. "Listen boy, when an officer gives an order a soldier carries it out. He doesn't whine nonsense about women and children. Those in the village are the enemy and it is our duty to take them out. Am I clear?"

The recruit gulped, his eyes trained on Staquait's drawn saber. "Yes, sir."

Staquait lowered his saber and went back to watching the rest of the men. "Good. Make sure you don't forget it."

Kira ground her teeth in anger as she snapped another picture of Staquait and his setup. "Using a harmless, defenseless village as target practice and a test of loyalty to you. Staquait, you make me sick!" she hissed to herself. After snapping several more pictures of the soldiers' work and being sure to clearly get the village as the target, Kira quickly made her way back to where Jane and Tarzan were hiding.

"Did you get the pictures?" Jane asked.

Kira nodded and handed the camera to Jane. "It's up to you now, Jane. Can you get these to your father?"

"I'm still not sure how pictures will help us stop Staquait," Tarzan said, scratching his head.

"When the Magistrate sees these, he'll have to remove Staquait. Yes, I'll get these to Daddy. You two just worry about stopping Staquait," Jane explained, swinging away on a vine.

Kira looked at Tarzan and nodded. The pair swung up into the trees and sent out several bird calls. A few moments after hearing the bird calls, the Waziri warriors carefully began to escort the women and children out of the village. One of the men Staquait had watching the village saw something odd and trained his binoculars on it.

"Sir! The warriors are leading the women and children out of the village!" the man yelled.

"Begin firing! Do not let the enemy escape!" Staquait ordered.

Nothing happened. Staquait whirled around. "I said, fire!"

The Lt. Colonel's mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Most of his men were on the ground, tied up with vines and the mortars were covered in giant spider webbing, making them useless. The parties responsible were tying up one or two more men and the rest were helping restrain their fellows. Staquait's face got positively red when he saw just who had done this to him.

"You! I have no idea how you survived our last encounter, mutant abomination, but you shall fall. As for you, Tarzan, I shall kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Staquait yelled, brandishing his saber.

Kira and Tarzan just smirked and easily leapt clear as Staquait rushed them. Kira disarmed him by yanking his saber out of his hands with her webbing. Staquait lunged for her, but was tackled by Tarzan, who held him down while Kira bound him with her webbing.

"Well, Staquait, this will be the last time you use Spartan tactics to train soldiers to commit murder on your orders. As we speak, proof of your little 'training mission' is being sent to the Magistrate. I'm sure he'll want to have a word with you personally," Kira said grinning.

"In the meantime, you'll be the guest of the Waziri, whom you just tried to murder," Tarzan smirked as four Waziri warriors came and escorted Staquait to the holding area Kira had constructed.

"How dare you? I am Lt. Colonel Staquait! I will have you all court-martialed and executed for your crimes!" Staquait screamed as he was dragged away.

* * *

A few days later the Magistrate received a rather disturbing package. It didn't take him long to get on the first boat to Africa to deal with Staquait permanently. The pictures alone were condemning enough, but the letters that came with them detailing the former Lt. Colonel's other exploits made the Magistrate wonder just how many other officers were stepping outside the boundaries of their authority.

Once Staquait was on the boat in chains, everyone in the jungle celebrated. The Waziri insisted that Jane, Tarzan, the Professor, and Kira attend a grand feast in honor of the former Lt. Colonel's defeat and their part in it. Kira was delighted to meet everyone and to find the Waziri didn't judge her because of her powers. As the dancing began, Basuli and Naoh led Tarzan and Jane off to one side to speak privately with them.

"Tarzan, Jane, we have something to tell you," Basuli said, looking at his wife.

Naoh blushed and placed her hands on either side of her rather swollen belly. Jane gasped. "You're pregnant! Oh! Congratulations, Naoh!"

Tarzan grinned. "Congratulations, Basuli. When is the baby due?"

"Not for some months yet. But we wanted to ask you something," Naoh replied.

Basuli took his wife's hand and looked back at their friends. "Jane, Tarzan, we want you two to be our child's Wondizi; their 'second parents'."

"Oh! How lovely! Um, what exactly does that mean?" Jane asked.

Basuli smiled. "In Waziri tradition, when a couple is expecting their first child, they choose a couple from among their closest friends to be the child's Wondizi. The Wondizi help raise the child somewhat, but the real purpose of the position is to be second parents if something should happen to the child's birth parents."

"You mean… we'd…" Jane couldn't quite bring herself to finish.

"Yes. If something were to happen to Basuli and me, you two would adopt our child and raise him or her as your own," Naoh said, smiling at Jane.

"Oh. This is a bit more… intimate than being godparents, but um…"

"We'd be honored. Thank you for trusting us with your child's future," Tarzan replied.

Jane smiled. "Yes, thank you, Basuli, Naoh. We will do our best."

Basuli and Naoh smiled. "We know you will. See you at the ceremony and don't worry, Jane. Just come as you are. Everyone will feel more comfortable," Basuli chuckled.

Jane and Tarzan smiled and went to join the dancing.

 **Author's Note: TwilightSparkle3562 gave me the idea for Jane and Tarzan to be Basuli and Naoh's child's godparents, so thanks to TwilightSparkle3562 for the ending of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nearing Danger.

On a fine sunny morning a few weeks after the celebration, Kira came running into the clearing where Tarzan was watching over the gorilla troop. Kira leapt over a couple of gorillas that were in her path and dodged around several more before coming to a stop in front of Tarzan looking quite excited.

"Tarzan! I've made the most incredible discovery!" she exclaimed, holding up some strange looking, slightly shiny grey rocks.

Tarzan looked at her puzzled. "I don't understand. You're excited about rocks?"

Kira shook her head. "Not just any rocks. This is raw tirion ore. I found a whole vein of it in the mountain."

"And that's a good thing, why?" Tarzan asked, scratching his head.

"Because, I can make mutant steel, which is nearly indestructible, and forge tools from it. Things like knives, arrow and spearheads, even swords and armor if I put my mind to it. I can also forge shovels, picks, chisels, and axes, among other things," Kira explained.

"Oh. So, you can make things out of metal now?" Tarzan smiled.

"Yes. I'm gonna get started on arrowheads for me and Jane and a knife and spearhead or two for you. See you later!" And Kira was gone. No one knew just how useful the secret tirion mine would be in the not so distant future.

* * *

Kira was headed to _Dumont's Trading Post_ to gather the latest news from the human world. She had just reached the dock, when she saw several crates with the logo of a mechanical man, with claws for hands.

"Deathgear!" Kira exclaimed, leaping back from the crates.

Recovering herself, Kira walked over to Monsieur Dumont, who was overseeing the unloading of more crates on the dock. "Ah! If it isn't Kira, my favorite mutant. What can I do for you zis fine day?" Dumont asked.

"Where did these crates come from and what is in them?" Kira demanded, looking rather upset.

Dumont was puzzled by her reaction, but if there was one thing he had learned from dealing with Tarzan, it was that it was unwise to cross someone who could gut you faster than you could blink. "Zey arrived zis morning from America. It's just some radios, parts for some river boats, and a jeep."

Kira wasn't pleased. "If I were you, I would not do business with MechaMan Industries. They will ruin you in the long run."

"I doubt zat very much. Zeir new inventions are taking ze world by storm. If I were you, mademoiselle, I would get aboard ze Progress Express," Dumont replied walking away to give some directions about some other supplies.

* * *

Kira returned to the troop in a most perturbed state of mind. Jane noticed.

"Kira, what's wrong?" she asked, coming over and laying a gentle hand on the mutant's shoulder.

"Deathgear has come. It's as I feared. As more and more machines are shipped out to Africa, they will start to tear up the land to build cities, displacing or killing many animals. Not to mention poisoning the rivers and streams with the filth that always comes with heavy construction and later, human waste," Kira replied.

Jane gasped. "Your dreams. You're still having them aren't you."

Kira nodded. "Yes, but their meanings are becoming clearer and clearer. I think, it's time Tarzan came into his own in the human world."

Jane blinked, puzzled. "What do you mean? His family was from a small farming town in Pennsylvania."

"You said his birth name was David Thomas Bridger, right?"

Jane nodded.

Kira smiled. "Well, I knew a Jack Hardy Bridger, who just so happens to be the uncle of a one David Thomas Bridger and has been looking for him and his parents for nearly twenty years."

Jane was flabbergasted. "And you never told us about this? Why?"

Kira got an odd look on her face. "It's odd. Jack, while eager to find his older brother, sister-in-law and nephew, asked me to find them if I was going to Africa and send him word. Now, Jack was a good friend and was actually the one who helped me get passage to Africa, albeit surreptitiously, so I informed him of Tarzan's story a while ago. But when he heard the whole story, he told me not to tell Tarzan anything about him and his family's new situation unless something happened over here to threaten the wild jungles of Africa and Tarzan's gorilla family."

"That's rather odd, don't you think? You'd think that he'd be more anxious than ever to get Tarzan back into 'civilization.'"

The fact that Jane used air quotes on the word 'civilization' made Kira beam with pride. "Well, Jack has always been a rather odd bird, but my guess is, he figured that Tarzan must have something really special here if a prim and proper young Englishwoman literally jumped into the ocean and swam back to be with him in the wild jungles of Africa for life."

Jane laughed, remembering her upbringing and how she literally threw it all out the window that day. "Yes, he certainly does have something special here. There's something about all this wild, untamed, unspoiled land that really opens your eyes to higher things than just mere survival. Who would have thought I'd grow to understand more about God and His plans and ways out here in the jungle than I ever would have back in England."

Kira nodded. "Yes. Out here, there are far fewer distractions and it's far easier to see God in raw, untamed nature than in man's feeble works."

"Yes, I suppose that's why. One feels so much closer to Him out here, like there's less of us in the way. But anyway, we must tell Tarzan about his newfound human family and this threat to the jungle if we're to go to America," Jane said, striking off into the jungle at a surprisingly fast gorilla gallop, Kira hot on her heels.

 **Author's note: Sorry about the long delay in updates. I will try to keep them coming somewhat regularly, but no guarantees. Next chapter we head to America and learn more about Deathgear.**


End file.
